Forever My Obsession
by Lyonene
Summary: Sequel to Forever Not Yours. After nearly a decade, Fallon returns to the ring. Will her ex-husband let the past remain just that, the past? Or will everything blow up all over again? Especially when Fallon's son -Gavin- joins her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own anything besides the horrible plot and Fallon. Gavin and Shadow also belong to me! Mine!

CHAPTER ONE

"Must you bring that thing everywhere we go?"

Jeff looked at his fiancée of five years with raised eyebrows, flashing her a charming smile. "Actually, no sugar, I don't. I just choose too."

"I'm fixing to 'choose' to stick my foot up your ass." Fallon cautioned.

"But I like my I-Pod!"

"Jeff! You're driving me insane with that thing! At least turn down the damn volume."

Grumbling, he did so.

Fallon sighed gratefully when she could no longer hear his music. Weren't headphones supposed to keep the noise in? She stared out the window of the airplane, watching the night sky. It was hard to believe she was returning to the WWE after a nine year absence. What the hell was she thinking?

Her son -Gavin- who was almost nine, was spending the summer with Shadow and Kane's boy, Dante. Odd names just ran wild in that family.

Eight years… that was a long time, especially for a woman. But she was going back nonetheless.

Initially, Fallon had stepped out of the spot-light due to her now ex-husband, the Undertaker. The man had literally ran her into hiding.

Well, she was back. Hopefully after all this time he'd take the damn hint.

***

"Fallie!" Shadow shrieked when she seen her best friend, rushing to give the other woman a hug. "It's good to see you back."

The change in Shadow's personality never failed to astonish Fallon. When she had first met her friend, Shadow had been shy, introverted. Though she'd eventually grew out of it, she had always remained calm and aloof. Now however… she was bubbly and warm. Proof that love did work miracles.

That was a scary miracle though.

Fallon smiled, stepping out of the embrace. "It's good to be back." She admitted, next letting the never changing Kane pull her in for a spine crunching hug.

"Nice gear." He said quietly, looking down at her when he'd stepped away.

She shrugged, snapping the black fishnet arm warmers she wore. "I like it." Her outfit was courtesy of Jeff's creative talents. Dark purple cargo pants, strategically ripped in certain places, a black mesh shirt over a black tank top and sneakers he had designed himself.

"You're still dressing like a punk."

"I live with Jeff Hardy, you expected anything less?"

He chuckled almost in spite of himself. "Not really."

"I didn't think so either." Fallon's gaze shifted onto a group of passing Divas, trying to remember their names, they were after her time.

Obviously. She was certain Shadow was the only remaining 90's Diva.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" One of them snapped.

"A whole lot of nothing."

"Alright, ladies, let's not." Kane stepped in between the two before blows could be exchanged.

"Come on Kane, it looks like she could use a lesson in respect." Fallon growled, trying to get past him. Her dander up so to speak.

"Look, old timer, apparently you don't know who I am, so-"

"Michelle, darlin', what's going on?"

Fallon tensed at that all to familiar drawl. It was the same voice that haunted her nightmares.

Mark Callaway -more commonly referred to as his stage name of the Undertaker or 'Taker- halted when he seen her, his eyes unreadable behind the black sunglasses he wore. "Fallon." He inclined his head curtly.

"'Taker."

"You KNOW this bitch?" Michelle demanded sharply.

"She's my ex-wife." He rumbled, arching an eyebrow. The history between him and Fallon wasn't exactly private. More like one of the favorite stories people liked to recite when gossip got scarce.

"Everythin' alright?" Jeff asked cautiously, appearing at Fallon's side, looking concerned. With good reason. He took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Everything's fine." Fallon said tersely.

***

"That was awkward."

Fallon nodded, watching Jeff bleach his hair. "Tell me about it." She sat on their hotel room bed, brushing out her own long black locks. "It was definitely something I could have done without, especially on my first day back."

"I know." He began binding plastic wrap around his head. "Sorry bout that, honey."

"It's alright, it was expected. Who was the blonde by him?"

"Michelle, why?"

"Kane stopped me from beating her ass."

Jeff started laughing.

Smiling, Fallon stood up, tossing aside the hair brush. "I'm going to go get a soda, want anything?"

"Whatever you're having, Fallie."

She shook her head, already knowing to bring him back an energy drink. It didn't take long to locate the vending machine. Thankfully the air conditioning was on throughout the corridors because it was hotter then hell. July was always such a fun month.

Since it was a Coke machine, Jeff would have to settle for a Vault, the poor dear.

A pair of hands cupped her curvy hips before she could retrieve their pop, the heat searing through her silk shorts to the flesh beneath. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who's hands they were. She'd recognize the feel of them for as long as she breathed.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Fallon slowly turned around, confirming what she already knew. Her ex-husband was towering over her, his hands adjusting along with her. "Hands off, 'Taker. You remember what happened the last time?"

Mark remembered all to well. She had returned to work for a brief period of time for the sole purpose of hospitalizing him. Quid pro quo as he had hospitalized her beforehand. He wasn't underestimating her ever again. He knew what she was capable of but he wouldn't present his back to her either. That gave him the advantage.

"I'm not fixing to do anything." He snorted derisively. "Just don't be bending down in them shorts, I don't want to see your ass cheeks hanging out."

"Why do I not believe you? And WHY are your hands still on me?" She demanded, placing her palms on his chest and pushing.

Mark looked amused, obviously not budging an inch under her effortless shoving.

"I mean it, get the hell out of my way."

He stepped aside, the barest hint of a mocking smile on his thin lips.

Huffing, Fallon stormed past him.

"Forgot your drinks, Fallon."

***

"Ouch…"

Jeff stood over his fiancée, a foot on either side of her shoulders, looking down at her. "You alright?"

"Is my head still on?" Fallon asked weakly, blinking to clear her vision.

"Yeah…"

"I'd forgotten how much this hurts."

"Honey, you've been outta the game for years now." Jeff pointed out, helping her up. "You'll readjust."

A second later, she had returned the clothesline, about knocking his own head off.

Jeff groaned, cradling his head with his elbows. "I said readjust, not just bounce back. Thanks…"

"Anytime, babe, anytime."

***

"Well Fallie, you feeling up to returning to the ring?"

Fallon looked at Matt and half shrugged. "I guess, not like it matters, it's tonight regardless."

"That's true. Who're you facin'?"

"Victoria."

He smiled at her glum tone. "Yes, you're one of the few remaining divas from the old days."

"Don't start, I already feel old."

"Torrie Wilson is around your age." Matt consoled. "You're not old, Fallon."

"Matt, in this business twenty-five is pushing it. Thirty-three is a bit risky to be making a come-back."

"You'll be fine."

Fallon buried her face in her hands, wondering if she'd done lost her mind.

***

"We'll have the ambulance on standby for when you break one of them arthritic joints." Michelle laughed when Fallon approached the gorilla position.

Fallon ignored it, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. It wasn't like she was out of shape, or really that damn old. She was actually in the best shape of her life. After her hysterectomy she'd been cautioned about how much easier it would be to gain weight and how much harder it would be to lose it.

Her response had been to apply herself to a moderate diet and workout regime. Her body was fit and toned from her dedication to remaining healthy and in shape.

Even with her pop habit.

"Maybe you're afraid Vic will knock out your dentures?" Melina suggested with a vicious smirk.

"I'd be more worried about your extensions coming out." Fallon cautioned, beginning to lose her patience.

Melina's hands instantly went to her hair.

"Fal, damn girl, it's been a long time."

Turning, Fallon found Victoria approaching and grinned, recognizing an old face. "So you finally made it off the ho train and into the Divas?"

"Not much of a difference, is there girls?"

Huffing, Michelle and Melina took off.

"Ready to see if you still got it?"

Fallon just nodded, listening for her cue. When her music hit the P.A. system, adrenaline coursed through her body, pumping her up.

Overall the match went well. It was a lot of give and take, Victoria doing a hell of a job putting Fallon over. Obviously, Fallon won, thanks to an old friend's willingness to 'lie down.' The reaction from the fans was mixed. Some people recognized her from the WWE's golden age the 'Attitude' era, more newer fans had no idea who the hell she was.

All in all it was a good comeback.

Best of all though, Jeff was waiting when she reached the back. He held out his cell phone, grinning broadly.

Arching a curious eyebrow, Fallon took it. "Hello?"

"Momma, you were wicked out there!" Came Gavin's excited voice.

She flashed Jeff a smile, the sound of her son's voice sending warmth washing through her. "Thanks, honey. How's camp?"

"Borin'. I miss ya'all."

"We miss you too."

"Can I come on the road with ya? Dante is goin' to join his momma and pops next week."

"Is he now?" That was news to her. Kane and Shadow had failed to mention that fact. "Let me talk to dad bout it first."

Gavin sighed dramatically. "Alright…"

When they ended the conversation, she relayed Gavin's request to Jeff, a hint of worry on her face.

"If he wants too…" Jeff trailed off awkwardly. "It's not like we can tell him no without givin' him the reason behind it." He wasn't surprised when she began shaking her head no. "Dante's goin' to be here?"

"I guess so."

"Let's bring Gav on the road with us then."

Even as he said it they couldn't help but exchanging worried looks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Momma!"

Fallon crouched down to catch her son, hugging him tightly. "Hey honey, how was your trip?"

"I slept the entire flight."

"He snores." Dante said from his place in his own mother's arms.

Kane just shrugged at Jeff, having been the one to pick the boys up from the airport.

Gavin however promptly pulled away from his mom to whack his best bud upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"Serves ya right!"

"I'mma have my dad after you! He eats people!"

"Mah dad'll kill him!" Gavin shot right back, his accent thickening with anger. "He's crazier then a pet coon!"

Shadow and Fallon both sighed. "Men."

***

"Uncle Matt, check me out!"

Matt looked up, grinning broadly when he seen Gavin perched on top of a twenty foot ladder. He was definitely Jeff's son, no fear at all. "Your mom is gonna have your hide if she catches ya up there."

"I'm here, ain't nothing' gonna happen to him." Jeff said indignantly, standing at the base of the ladder, holding it steady, just in case.

"She's gonna have your hide too." Matt smirked at his brother, laughing when Jeff just got a lustful look on his face. "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts." He frowned when Jeff's face changed in a heartbeat, gone the fanciful expression replaced with anger. "Who pissed in your frosted flakes?" He asked, turning around to follow Jeff's stare, groaning inwardly at who he saw. "We're usin' the ring, Callaway, come back later."

Gavin stared down from his seat, remembering how he had been warned to stay as far away from this man as possible. Twenty feet plus seemed a reasonable distance.

Mark wasn't even paying attention to Matt or Jeff. His whole focus had narrowed down on the kid up on the ladder.

This boy…

Fallon's son…

Jeff's son…

Unwilling, a memory came creeping up to the forefront of his mind.

_"Boy or girl, darlin'?"_

_Fallon shifted in his arms so she was looking up at him instead of the stars they'd been gazing at from the porch swing. "A healthy baby would suit me just fine."_

_Mark placed his hands, palm down and fingers splayed over his wife's protruding stomach. "I'll bet you anything' it'll be a boy."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_His emerald green eyes shined in the dim light from the moon and stars. "I am."_

_"A boy it is then." She chuckled, turning back to the sky._

Mark shook away the unbidden recollection, not caring to dwell on those fleeting moments when he and Fallon had been happy. Brief indeed those moments had been in their turbulent marriage. He took his sunglasses off as the kid descended the ladder steps, green eyes meeting…

Green eyes.

And…

Reddish-blonde hair.

When up in the air, engulfed by the lights it had been hard to determine the boy's looks.

Now it was to plain.

"Dad, is he nuts?" Gavin murmured when the weirdo turned and walked back up the ramp, disappearing backstage.

"Son, you have no idea." Jeff whispered, pulling Gavin to him protectively, his green eyes worried as he glanced at his brother.

Matt could only raised his hands in a helpless gesture.

***

"Son of a bitch!" Fallon cursed, grunting angrily as the kick bag rebounded on her. She didn't move quickly enough and wound up on her ass. "Ouch…"

She moved to get up only to find herself being aided. "Thanks." She said, laughing at herself and turned around.

"Let's talk."

One look into those raging green eyes had her insides quivering. A ball of fear lumped in her throat. "Gavin…"

"You lyin' little bitch…" Mark growled, his grip on her arm tightening to the point of leaving definite bruises. "You fuckin' lied to me!"

"Be specific." She snarled. "You're out of your damn mind, I lied to you about a million things!"

"You gave MY son another man's name, let another man raise him…"

She was in dangerous water but plunged on anyway. "He is Jeff's son, not yours. It's Jeff's name on the birth certificate, not yours. Gavin's name is Hardy, not Callaway. He is NOT your son!"

A snarl on his lips, mark tossed her away from him, watching as she stumbled over a rack of weights and tripped. His fists clenched and unclenched, liquid fire coursing angrily though his veins. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around her slender throat and squeeze until the little whore died.

Fallon seen those thoughts quite plainly on his face. She was instantly reminded of the Undertaker, only this was infinitely more dangerous. More primal. With the Undertaker there had been a cruel sort of restraint, he had merely wanted to hurt her. This man wanted to kill her and was obviously rationalizing all the reasons why he should.

When she moved to get to her feet, he lunged. Before Fallon could even open her mouth to scream, she found a heavy boot planted on her throat, forcing the air back down.

"I should kill you right now." Mark growled, venom dripping like acid from his tongue. "I should-" He pressed down ever harder. "just pop your head off like a fuckin' tick."

Her eyes both dared him to do it and pleaded with him not too. The old brash, warrior's mentality was conflicting with the maternal instinct she had developed.

Instead of popping off her head, he stooped down, grabbing a handful of her black hair, jerking her to her feet.

Pain shot through Fallon's head, radiating down her neck and into her spine as her body was bent back at an unnatural angle. Not to mention her airway was burning a she sucked in breaths.

"I want him, Fallon." Mark said coldly. "I want my son."

"You can't have him." She gasped hoarsely. "He's not yours, he'll never be yours, ever."

His eyes narrowed, nothing more then emerald slits. "You said that to me before," He taunted evilly, the timbre of his voice changing: darkening, deepening. About yourself, remember how that turned out, hmm?"

She remembered all to well. She had wound up married to him in a mockery of a wedding but a legal and binding ceremony nonetheless. A million memories were lining up to be relived, the majority of them painful, but there wasn't time for a single one.

The world went flying suddenly only to halt. It took her a second to realize it hadn't been the room flying but herself. Mark -Undertaker, whichever one he was- had physically tossed her from him.

She felt something trickling down the back of her head, then a dull throbbing ache. Panic started creeping in at the same time blackness started eating her vision.

***

Chris Irvine looked up from the chair he was scrunched in when he heard a soft moan of pain coming fro the hospital bed beside him. "Fallon?" He yawned, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He had been taking shifts with Jeff, Shadow and Kane sitting with their friend.

"Gavin…" She murmured, her words coming out sluggishly.

He moved so he was perched on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take her hand. "He's fine, honey. He's with Jeff and Matt, don't worry."

She frowned, reaching up to feel the bandage wrapped around her head.

"No, don't touch that." Chris cautioned, catching her hands in his before she could remove it. "You hit your head really hard, sweetheart. There was a pretty bad cut but it's fine now, the doctor's took care of it. But…"

"But what, Chris?" Fallon demanded, fear creeping into her tone.

"The impact jarred something. The doctors say you'll be fine in a week or so…" He was obviously hesitant to tell her whatever she needed to be told.

"Chris, just tell me!"

"Fallon, you're blind.

***

"Don't touch her glasses, Gav." Jeff cautioned standing in the waiting room with his son. "Mom's gonna need to where them for awhile. If she takes them off-"

"I know, she could go blind permanently." Gavin interrupted, next reciting what they had been told repeatedly. "The sudden 'posure to light could damage her retinas."

"Good boy." Jeff smiled slightly, patting his son's head.

"And she might whack me with her cane."

"Smartass."

Gavin started to say something but hesitated when he seen his mother walking towards them with help Chris. Physically she looked fine, she looked normal. Jeans, a tank top, her hair and make-up done, even the black sunglasses looked alright.

What was different was the way she carried herself. One arm was linked through Chris', the other was holding a walking stick, cautiously feeling the floor out.

He swallowed hard.

Jeff's eyes narrowed angrily when he seen his fiancée. Somebody was going to pay for this.

***

"Go with your dad, I'll be fine."

Gavin and Jeff exchanged looks, both shaking their heads.

Fallon smiled slightly, her head cocked to the side, listening for them. "I'll be fine, I promise. Gav, go. You'll have fun at Fan Access, I'm just going to listen to music."

"Momma, I'd rather just stay here and help you." Gavin said softly, moving to stand in front of her.

She hesitated before lifting her hands, slowly reaching out and smiled brightly when she felt him. Her fingers felt his face, tracing the shape of his frowning mouth. "Honey, I have to learn to be able to do things on my own." She told him gently.

"But the doctor said-"

"It's been a month, there's a chance I'll be blind for the rest of my life, sweetheart. Go, please?"

Jeff took Gavin's hand sighing sadly. "We'll be back this afternoon." He said, stooping down to kiss her.

"Have fun."

Once the door closed behind them, Fallon got up. They were at a hotel, Jeff's medical leave up -medical leave he had taken for her. Gavin and Jeff had moved everything against the walls so she wouldn't trip over anything. Her fingers skimmed the waist high table, refusing to use that damn walking stick anymore then she had too.

She fumbled with the radio, having to work it from memory, finally hearing her music playing.

***

Mark watched her, leaning against the door. It had been way to easy to get in after Jeff had left. He had been tempted to take his son from the man but decided against it when he had seen Jeff join up with Kane and Chris.

So instead, he had opted for this. He'd heard Fallon was 'indisposed' but he hadn't been expecting this. He had blinded her.

And he'd probably do it all over again, no regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sex scenes just aren't my thing, there's one in here but... I don't write them out that well, feel free to skim!

CHAPTER THREE

Mark's green eyes widened for a second when Fallon tripped over a simple tennis shoe, watching her hands fly out to break her fall on the carpeted floor, landing a few feet from him.

She kept her eyes shut, feeling for the sunglasses that had fallen off her face, an expression on her face he couldn't place.

Finally, Fallon just sat still, breathing heavily.

It took him a moment to realize she was crying.

Her eyes opened. They were still pools of obsidian, but with a film covering them. It was like looking into a foggy night.

Her pupils moved from side to side but it was all to clear Fallon couldn't see a thing.

Mark crouched down in front of her, watching the tears burn a trail down her cheeks.

Completely oblivious to the fact she was being watched, Fallon curled into a ball and cried her heart out. She couldn't bear the this. How could she live without seeing her beautiful boy's face again? Or Jeff's heart warming smile?

***

It became a twisted obsession, watching her. When Jeff and Gavin were gone, Mark would quietly slip into the room of wherever they were staying and just watch her. He liked seeing her learning to accept her limitations and work at strengthening her remaining sense.

What he liked better though were those moments when despair washed over her and she would cry, breaking down completely in those times.

He also liked watching his son. He quickly learned that Gavin was never without an escort. Jeff and Fallon were obviously not taking any chances when it came to their son.

His son.

But at the moment he was more interested in mommy dearest.

Currently Fallon was preparing to take a bath. She had assembled the things she would need, feeling the contours of bottles to determine who they belonged too and sniffing to find out what was inside. Then she felt for her clothes. To make everything simple for her, all her clothing was plain. Blue jeans and plain colored shirts.

How considerate of Jeff…

When she was ready, she carried her things into the bathroom, using her laden arms as bumpers.

Curiously, Mark followed. He leaned in the doorway, just watching as she drew her bath water, the only indication he wasn't a statue was the darkening of his green eyes as she undressed.

Fallon sighed contentedly once she was settled in the tub, laving the hot water over her breasts and stomach. She sank under the water, the garden tub providing her enough room to stretch. When she surfaced, she pushed her wet, black hair over her shoulders, wiping water off her pink tinted face.

It was such an innocent scene, so sweet and simple that it almost disgusted him. He made a low noise in the back of his throat.

"Hello?" Fallon clamped her hands over her chest, frowning, her head swiveling towards him. "Jeff?"

He grunted, beginning to shed his clothes.

"Jeff, answer me. This isn't funny." She frowned, fumbling along the floor, picking up a shampoo bottle and tossed it.

It completely missed Mark by a foot, landing with a soft thud on the floor.

Panic clearly on her face, Fallon stood up, water streaming down her in rivulets. "Get out."

He eyed her appreciatively.

She inhaled sharply when she heard footsteps coming towards her, the steps deliberate. "Mark?" She whispered weakly, her nostril's flaring as his scent suddenly overwhelmed her. Fallon let out a muffled scream as his mouth claimed hers, knowing his kisses all to well, the taste of him had been burned in her mind a long time ago.

Along with a fear of the pain he would cause her if he continued on this course. That she remembered all to well also.

Mark chuckled, his lips feathering hers, knowing what she was probably thinking. He admitted he had not been kind to her in his love making, using her body for his own gratification, very rarely caring if she was satisfied or not.

So he also knew it would startle her when she realized none of the would be happening this time. He trailed his lips down her chin, his mustache and goatee tickling her wet skin as his kisses moved to her throat.

Mark could feel the tension draining from her body though her heart rate had picked up. She was both scared and becoming aroused.

Good.

She tasted so much better then he had remembered. He wanted to keep tasting her, but knew they didn't have that much time.

"Quiet." He growled when she whimpered, water splashing against the side of the tub as he stepped in with her, lifting her.

Fallon's arms wrapped around his neck. "Please, don't." She whispered, tears mingling with the water that ran down her face from her hair. "Mark, please."

"I have too." Mark murmured, brushing his lips against hers, drawing her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the tiled wall. "I must."

Fallon could have fought him, she could have screamed for help. In the end, however, it would all end the same. He would have her regardless of what she did.

He would also make her enjoy it.

"Ready?" He whispered, the head of his pulsating cock pressing against her, not waiting for an answer as he slid inside her.

"No…" Fallon whimpered, unable to keep from crying out when he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely in her.

Mark buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily though his mouth. Her hot, eager pussy was already clenching around him greedily, urging him to take her even though she was shaking her head. Skimming his rough, calloused hands down her ribs, Mark cupped Fallon's ass, pulling her into him and guiding her movements so she was bouncing on his dick in time with his thrusts.

Leaning her head back against the bathtub wall, Fallon could only bite down on her full, lower lip, trying to stifle the cries of pleasure that were threatening to escape her. She was glad she couldn't see, that she was blind, though she kept her lids tightly closed anyway. She couldn't bear it she seen him, seeing those wicked green eyes that would lay all of her bare.

She was glad to be blind.

Especially when she began to cum; her pussy clamping around him almost violently.

"Fallon." He grunted, giving a final thrust, slamming forward and burying himself deep in her receptive body, his own stiffening and quivering at the same time.

She kept her face buried against his shoulder, body twitching in it's own aftermath, the slowly fading electricity still sending pleasant tingles down her spine. So this was what it was like to be loved by Mark. She exhaled raggedly, pulling her head away finally.

Mark stared down into her face, wishing those opal eyes could see him. Her passion had taken the breath from him. If he had known just how willing a lover she could make, he would have done things differently all those years ago. "I am sorry." He murmured, running his fingertips over her eye-lids.

Fallon knew his apology went past blinding her, compassing everything between them. Past, present and the looking future. She could only nod. "I know."

***

Shadow watched as Fallon struggled with kick boxing. She knew her friend loved this sport but wasn't sure if she would be able to still do it. Fallon would have to learn how to listen to the bag's movements if she didn't want to wind up on her ass.

"Oomph."

Too late.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, bending down to help her up.

Fallon waved away the help, her pale face looking irritated. "Yeah, let me…" She pushed herself up off the floor, hands out to steady herself.

Running a hand through her brunette hair, Shadow could only sigh. "Fal, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem… different."

"I'm blind, what did you expect?" Fallon replied sarcastically, snorting. Instead of going another round with the bag, she groped for her towel. Her hands landed on the comfortably coarse cloth, bringing it to her sweat covered brow with a sigh.

"You know what I mean."

Knowing her face was beginning to flush and not from the workout either, Fallon lowered her head. Why did she have to be friends with someone so persistent? "Nothing, Shadow." She said finally, her voice coming out flat.

Shadow just shook her head as Fallon felt her way out of the gym.

***

"Look, all you have to do is make a statement saying what happened and Callaway will be locked up, Fal." Chris pleaded, leaning across the Formica coffee table to take her hands in his. "This time around he can't use the 'it's a storyline' excuse to save his ass."

She didn't say a word.

"Fal, there's a statue of limitations on this. If you don't push the issue soon, he's going to get away with this.

She inhaled raggedly, withdrawing her hands to pick up her cappuccino.

"You have a short time to act, Fallon. Don't waste it."

***

"Mark?" Michelle raised her head off her pillow, frowning as she pulled sweat soaked hair from the side of her face. "Mark?" When there was no answer, she gave a huff and rolled out of bed. "I swear to god, he's becoming a pain in my ass…"

Wrapping her silk robe around herself, Michelle stepped out into the much cooler hotel hallway. A quick scan either way showed nothing but closed doors. Then she heard crying.

Cautiously, Michelle headed towards the sound, tightening her robe as she walked. "Hello?"

The crying abruptly stopped, only to be replaced with stifled, gasping sobs.

"Hello?" Michelle repeated, freezing when she heard movement, eyes narrowing as a full head of black hair rose from behind a potted plant not more then ten feet away. She hadn't seen Fallon in weeks though she was aware that something had happened to the woman.

So it was a bit shocking to see Fallon reaching out to feel her way, turning her head in every direction, eyes wide. Michelle could see a white film covering those obsidian eyes. They were open but unseeing.

Whispered rumors came assaulting Michelle's mind. The horrifying story of Mark and Fallon. It was a tale terrible enough to rival a Grimm's fable. Of course she had ignored the stories when they were repeated to her by members of the crew who had been around when everything allegedly happened. Just because she was new and dating Mark, she didn't need warnings. She adored him. He was a gentleman who treated her like a precious gem.

Admittedly, he did have a dark side to him, he could be extremely moody at times. That did not make him a psychopath.

Right?

Michelle turned her attention back to Fallon, who was now standing still with her head cocked, silent tears running down her face. Michelle let out a soft snort, wondering why she was letting this woman make her second guess Mark.

Supposedly it was Mark who had this to Fallon.

Michelle snorted again.

"Hello?" Fallon whispered.

Michelle just walked away.

***

"Mom, are you sure you should be doing this?"

Fallon had to smile at the worry in Gavin's tone. "Yes honey, I'm sure this is allowed."

"Does dad know?"

"He's the one who imposed a curfew. Gav, I want some new clothes and you are the lucky one who gets to help me."

"What about that scary man?"

"He's doing a publicity thing with all the rest of them. Chill out, sweetheart." She squeezed her son's hand reassuringly. 'knowing your dad, he has someone following us."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nada."

***

Several hours later Gavin had forgotten his worries, more intent on helping his mom pick out clothes. Now that they had successfully drained Jeff's and Fallon's joint bank account and deposited the bags back at the hotel, the pair had gone back out for a bite to eat. Munching contentedly on loaded chilli dogs, they sat side by side at a counter in a diner.

"Want to go see a movie after this?" Fallon asked, sipping her soda.

"Um, mom…" Gavin looked at her awkwardly. "You can't see, remember?"

"I can hear, bonehead."

"Oh."

"Duh. So how bout it?"

"Can we just go back to the hotel? I'm kinda tired, momma."

"Sure thing, honey."

On their short walk back to the hotel, Gavin felt a trickle of unease creeping down his spine. Tightening his grip on his mom's hand, he tugged her on faster.

"Gavin, slow down." Fallon laughed, her walking stick clicking on the sidewalk rapidly. "Honey, I'm going to trip."

He didn't want to worry her but at the same time, Gavin knew they had to hurry. Something was urging him on. Instinct proved true.

Just as they rounded the corner, a man almost as tall as Kane stepped in front of them.

"Gav?"

"Hold on, mom." Gavin stared defiantly up at the man, instantly recognizing him as the one he was cautioned against. "Got to tie my shoe."

Fallon nodded, releasing his hand, her head swiveling to catch the sounds around them.

Gavin blinked, almost yelping as a giant hand reached for him. He flinched as his hair was ruffled. Then the man moved away, leaving their way free. "Okay mom, let's go."

Fallon laughed as he hauled her away, even faster then before, completely oblivious.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Where's Fallon?"

Jeff grunted, wiping sweat from his upper lip. "Napping. Apparently, Gav wore her out shopping last night."

Matt snorted. "A woman worn out from shoppin', alert the media." He groaned when he got whacked upside his head by his brother.

Gavin- who had been watching passively from the ring apron- now slid through the ropes, unwittingly putting and end to Matt and Jeff's practice. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, buddy." Jeff glanced at Matt who nodded and made to vacate the ring.

"No, you stay Uncle Matt." Gavin said hastily, looking anxiously between the two men he trusted most in the world.

"Gav, what's up?" Jeff sat down Indian style on the canvas, sharing a look with his brother.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin closed his eyes for a moment. "Last night while mom and I were walking back to the hotel, that man, the one you're-"

"What about him?" Jeff interrupted, worrying cresting in his green eyes.

"He stopped us on the street. Mom doesn't know. I told her I had to tie my shoe."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He just- just touched my hair."

Jeff stared at his son, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

It was Matt who broke the silence. "We need to get to Fallon." He didn't add the part they were all thinking: If Mark hadn't gotten there first.

***

Fallon let out a shriek and dropped the mug of tea she'd been nursing when she heard the hotel door slam into the wall. "What the hell?"

Jeff rushed over to her, catching her flying hands before she could slap him. "It's me, Fallie."

"What's wrong with you? You just can't come running in here doing that to me!" She inhaled deeply, looking like she might murder him yet. "I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Are you alright, mom?"

Gathering from her son's tone, Fallon knew instantly he wasn't referring to her sudden scare. She smiled in what she hoped was his direction. "Of course I am, why?"

Matt, Jeff and Gavin all looked at one another, all feeling a bit like jackasses.

***

Fallon felt along the large piece of puzzle, her free hand splayed on the board it would fit in. she found these activities pointless but her doctor believed it would help sharpen her other senses.

"Where is Jeff and Gavin?"

She tensed but attempted to fit the puzzle piece in a jagged hole anyway. "Out. You know that or else you wouldn't be here." Pushing away from the table, she stood up, turning around. "Get out."

"No." He whispered. Mark was inches from her, green eyes searching her face. "You already know I can't."

"Can't.." Her own whispered was ragged. "You mean, you won't."

"I can't, Fallon." He reached out to cup the side of her face, not surprised in the least when she flinched. "I've tried…"

She swallowed hard when she felt him grab her wrists, jerking her forward into his arms.

Mark ran his fingers through her silky hair soothingly. "All this time, every day I thought about you. There were other women, always another woman… None of them took away my… obsession. Even Michelle who I've been with for almost a year hasn't been able to drive the memory of you away for more than brief periods."

Fallon inhaled sharply, desperately wishing she could see, if only to know where to punch him.

He caught her hand when it suddenly came lashing out at him, turning it over to kiss her knuckles. His mouth burned a path over her fingers and to her palm, his green eyes taking in the pained expression on her face. He knew she was at war with herself. One part of her hated him desperately. The other part just as desperately longed for him and the pleasure he could take her too.

"Please, Mark," She begged, eyes searching for something she couldn't see. "Please, don't do this to me." She couldn't bear the heartache this was leading too. "I love Jeff, Gavin would-"

He hissed, his expression becoming murderous. "He would what?" He demanded. "Be upset to find himself with his true father?"

"He's not your son!" She protested, hearing the abrupt change in his voice again, knowing Mark was beginning to disappear and his evil counterpart was emerging. She had serious doubts on his sanity, wondering if he had a split personality. Of course she knew better. The Undertaker was merely an extension of him. Or perhaps Mark was just an extension of the Undertaker.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care! It's the truth!" Fallon snapped at him, wincing when his hold on her wrists became dangerously tight. "His hair is blonde-red because Jeff's is blonde and mine is naturally auburn. He also has Jeff's eyes, not yours!"

"Given the fact that you have just described me, your words mean absolutely nothing, Fallon."

She didn't know what she could say to convince him, ultimately knowing that when he had set his mind on something, there generally was no way to change it.

His nostrils flared angrily, trying to read her face. Besides the obvious fear, he couldn't see what else she might be thinking, cursing himself for the first time for blinding her. Making a split second decision, he crouched down, pulling her into his arms.

Fallon tossed her hands around his neck, her equilibrium completely destroyed. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, trying to push herself away.

"We're leaving."

***

"Fallon?" Shadow poked her head into the hotel room, pocketing the key card Jeff had given her. "Sorry to bother you, but Jeff-" She frowned, taking in the destroyed room. Inhaling a deep breath, she forced herself to remain calm as she stepped inside, letting the door close behind her.

It was total mayhem. How Fallon could do this was beyond Shadow, unless of course, another party had been involved. The table was destroyed, bed ripped apart, bottles of cosmetics scattered everywhere. She took another step forward, raising her sneaker when something crunched under foot. Broken glass.

Knowing instinctively what had happened, she whipped her cell phone out of it's holder, quickly dialing in a number. "Kane, we have a problem."

***

Gavin took a deep breath as he looked around the destroyed room, tears stinging his green eyes though he refused to let them fall. He could feel his dad squeezing his hand and squeezed back. "Who would do this?" He asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"The Undertaker." Jeff said bleakly, remembering all too well what had happened the last time 'Taker had kidnapped Fallon. He repressed a shudder, hoping against hope they weren't about to take a trip down that lane again.

Kane was wading through the mess, sharing a look with Chris. He could hear Matt out in the hallway, talking to the police on his cell phone. He shook his head, knowing if not for Gavin they would be handling this themselves, like the last time. No chances could be taken. If the Undertaker had taken Fallon, there was always a possibility he would return for the boy.

"Jeff, how bout Gavin comes with me and Dante for the time being?" Shadow suggested quietly, appearing in the doorway with her son. Her eyes fastened with Kane's, seeing his barely imperceptible nod. "It'd be easier on him and quite frankly, this is no place for a child."

Jeff could only nod.

"I don't want to go!" Gavin protested. "I want to know what's happenin' with my mom!"

"Gav, we'll keep you informed, you know that." Shadow soothed. "Nobody is going to keep anything from you. We all promise."

***

She was burning. It felt exquisite. Hands roamed her sluggish body, pulling a rugged moan from her parted lips. A deep chuckle reached her eyes, jarring something in her mind, inviting her to recall something she knew she wouldn't want to remember. "Mmm…" Fallon arched her back, curving her body into those hands.

'Taker smirked, feeling her surrendering herself to him. He had to wonder if she even realized where she was yet, she had taken such a nasty bump to the head again. He snorted, feeling a stinging sensation in his own shoulder. For a blind woman, Fallon had put up one hell of a struggle. He lowered his head to capture her mouth with his, his lips plundering hers.

Fallon's eyes flew open. Everything was hazy, foggy. Bit by bit, as the kiss deepened, the fog receded, leaving clear patches in her vision. By the time she could see one hundred percent, she had long determined who it was lighting her ablaze.

He looked up from her throat where he had been busy leaving his mark, blinking in surprise to find clear, black eyes staring at him. "You can see?" He whispered.

"I can see that you need to get the fuck off of me."

Apparently along with the return of her vision came back her attitude. "No." He grunted, moving his hands down to her legs, parting her thighs. Smirking at the expression on Fallon's face, 'Taker chuckled darkly, burying himself to the hilt deep inside her.

Fallon let out a scream of both anguish and pleasure.

***

Chris sat with Jeff downtown at the police station. He knew this could only wind up badly. Things like these were all too often discovered by the media. Soon this would be just another WWE Scandal, they seemed to be amounting quite frequently over the past few years.

He listened as Jeff described the hotel room in a monotone voice. Why did they need this information? They're detectives had already combed the room, taken pictures. Why make the poor guy relive it anymore then he had too? Not that Jeff probably wasn't doing that anyway. It looked like he hadn't slept at all in the past twenty-four hours.

Chris hadn't either. When Jeff finish, Chris immediately launched into Fallon's blindness, how head trauma had been the factoring cause and his belief that Mark -'Taker- had been the one responsible for it. He was brushed aside as Fallon wasn't there to back him up and the evidence was circumstantial at best.

"What about the fact that this has all happened before?" He demanded angrily, seeing Jeff beginning to come alive with anger and inwardly smiled. Good.

"Storyline is what the official report says." The detective -a man with a forgettable name as well as face- grunted. He shifted some papers on his desk, finally pulling out an old report that looked like it had been through the wringer. "Says here that Vince McMahon himself testified to the entire kidnap, assaults and hospitalizations as part of the storyline, including the 'marriage' and 'divorce'." He set down the report, folding his hands over his desk and stared calmly at the two men who were staring at him in utter disbelief.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?" Jeff snapped, shoving his chair back as he stood up, slamming his palms down on the desk and leaning right into the detective's face. "I was there when it all happened, so was Chris! There was no well in hell ANY of that shit was scripted! We don't script rapes and then let them actually happen you prick!"

"Mr. Hardy, if you do not immediately calm yourself, I'm going to have your arrested, this is your one and only warning."

"There are pictures in that report! A broken collarbone, bruises coverin' every fuckin' inch of her body!" Jeff was screaming now, attracting a lot of attention though he didn't care. He snarled, shoving Chris' hand off his shoulder when the other man tried calming him. "She was in the hospital for weeks because of what he did to her, there's a fuckin' hospital report in there too and you're telling' me it was FUCKING SCRIPTED?"

Chris could only watch as Jeff was arrested, still cursing and shouting as he was led off to a holding cell. He knew he should probably post bail but a few hours for Jeff to calm down seemed in order. Instead, he walked outside the police station, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and reached for his cell phone. He had several calls to make. The first and foremost being Vince.

***

Vince had no idea what Chris wanted when the younger man appeared for their impromptu lunch date. He sat in a corner table, having already ordered a drink and had been perusing the menu when Chris appeared. Smiling congenially, Vince gestured to the empty seat across from him. "So, Chris, what exactly is this about?" He asked, gesturing for a waiter.

"Fallon." Chris said bluntly, shaking his head when he was asked what he would like. "And the Undertaker. I want to talk about their 1999 through 2000 'storyline.'." He was pleased to see Vince pale somewhat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, that's what the official police report said, that everything was a storyline." Chris said casually, a dangerous glint in his normally serene blue eyes. He leaned across the table, plucking a cherry tomato from Vince's salad as soon as it was served. He popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly, considering his boss. "He took Fallon again, did you know that?"

Vince shook his head, eyes getting wider and wider.

"Yep. Jeff and I went to file a police report, hoping the original we filed back in 2000 would be able to speed things up since this is a repeat performance. Boy were we in for the shock of OUR lives." Chris laughed dryly. "So now, we're kind of at a block in the road, Vince. The police filed our report but they're not taking us seriously."

"I had too." Vince whispered finally, his face now the color of curdled milk. "That… disaster would have destroyed my company."

"Now it's Fallon about to be destroyed. Since we can't count on the cops for help, we're doing this ourselves." Chris leaned forward, looking downright dangerous as he glared at his boss. "And you'll be helping unless you want me to set up a press conference, with Jeff, Matt, Kane and Shadow as guest speakers."

Vince shook his head frantically.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Fallon was in her own, personal Hell. Physically, she was nothing more than a giant mass of pleasurably aching body parts. She had cummed so many times since waking up she had lost count. While that might usually be a good thing for some, the Hellish part was it wasn't Jeff making her cum. It was Mark. Or the Undertaker more specifically.

She groaned, rolling away from him and curled into a ball on her side of his gigantic, custom made bed. Tucking her knees under her chin, Fallon buried her face against her kneecaps and cried. She felt disgusting, how could she ever face Jeff again? Providing she got out of this predicament. It would have been so much easier if 'Taker had forced her. Instead, he had done so much worse.

He had made love to her.

***

Sorcha was very shocked when she opened her front door to find Kane standing on her porch. She hadn't seen her brother in almost a decade. He had refused to have anything to do with her when discovering her treachery concerning Fallon. She hadn't changed too much in the past ten years. Her black hair was shorter then it had been in the old days and she had given up her long dresses for black slacks and blouses, preferring silk to velvet. Finally, she cleared her throat, staring up at him, her eyebrows drawn together. "What are you doing here, brother?" She asked softly. After ten years, she wasn't going to waste her time assuming this was a social call.

"We need to talk." Kane said firmly, placing his hand on the screen door and pulling it open, blocking her when she tried closing her front door. "Now, Sorcha."

Sighing, she reluctantly let him inside. Not looking back, she led the way through a dark hallway into a more lighted, cheerier room and sat down on a cream colored couch, gesturing a chair across from her. She picked up the tea she had been drinking before being interrupted, sipping it and surveying him over the rim of her cup. "What is it you need of me, Kane?"

"Information."

"On?"

"The Undertaker."

Sorcha paled.

***

"Dad, when is momma comin' home?" Gavin whispered, sitting on his father's lap on their front porch in Cameron. Jeff had been given leave from work after being arrested and then bailed out within hours. He sniffled, resting his head against Jeff's chest.

Gavin was honestly getting to big for this but Jeff didn't mind, he could never mind his beautiful boy cuddling up to him like he was still a toddler. Jeff had missed this though he wished the circumstances were different. "Soon, Gav, very soon." He promised, the words getting caught in his throat. There were circles under his green eyes, having been unable to sleep for more then minutes at a time. Those minutes probably the only thing saving him from complete insanity.

That and Gavin.

He could only hope he wouldn't be made into a liar by not being able to deliver on his promise.

***

Fallon lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, arms folded under her head. She had left the bed only to use the bathroom and shower, other then that 'Taker had brought her food and drink, he didn't see the need for her to bother with clothes.

Frankly, she didn't either. The one time she had attempted to cover herself, he had stripped the bed down to nothing but a sheet and threw every article of clothing or linen out of the room in a rage. She had learned quickly to deal with her nudity.

And his.

Currently, he was lurking somewhere in the house, if she really cared to listen, Fallon could hear his heavy footsteps. A tray of uneaten food sat before her. She had drained the goblet of wine, her throat burning from thirst though she had no appetite for any of the delectable tidbits on the tray.

"Eat." 'Taker commanded, walking back into the room, his green eyes instantly narrowing in the uneaten food. "You'll need your strength."

"For what?" She demanded, picking up an apple silver, wrinkling her nose and dropping it.

His laughter was a low rumble as he crawled onto the bed, easing himself into a laying position beside her. "What do you think, Fallon?"

"I think you're out of your mind, though I've told you that several times."

"Mmhm." He murmured absentmindedly, his fingers trailing up and down her left calf. "Eat."

"If I do, will you leave me alone."

"Probably not, but if you don't, I'll feed you myself. Won't that be pleasant?"

Fallon made herself eat.

***

Visiting Sorcha had been pointless. She knew absolutely nothing. It had been rather surprising to find she hadn't been in contact with their brother since Fallon had hospitalized them all.

"I've lost interests in the Undertaker's insanity. No longer does his darkness appeal to me. I've my own life to live." Had been her words.

Sighing, he raked a hand through his long, brown hair, wondering what next. Of course experience made him not trust Sorcha, he would never trust his sister ever again, so he would be keeping tabs on her from now on. Just in the event she had been lying.

Kane was good at reading people though, he didn't think she was deceiving him.

Though he had been wrong before.

He had also made a visit to the Undertaker's old house, somehow not surprised to find it was abandoned. The once great property was now in ruins. Kane idly wondered what had happened to make his brother abandoned the place. It had for the most part been an impenetrable fortress. Maybe Fallon somehow managing to escape had changed 'Taker's mind.

So where was the Undertaker? Where could he be hiding?

Kane felt lost.

***

"Wanna play ball?"

"No."

"Go fishin' for crawdads in the creek?"

"No."

Dante sighed, propping his pointed chin in the palm of his hand. He was sitting besides Gavin on the back porch of Uncle Jeff and Aunt Fallie's house. His mother was currently inside with Jeff while his dad was out doing something. The adults wouldn't tell him what. "Gav, c'mon, dude, I'm bored."

Gavin's green eyes flew to his friend, sparks flying. "My mom was kidnapped by some freakzoid and YOU'RE BORED?"

"Sorry, man." Dante mumbled shamefacedly. He rubbed his mop of curly brown hair, staring down at his feet.

Shadow leaned in the screen doorway, having heard the exchange between the two boys and sighed. Shaking her head, she retreated back into the house, needing to check on Jeff since if the man was left alone for more than a few seconds he began to destroy things.

He almost reminded her of Kane.

Speaking of, where the hell was her husband?

***

This was the most unexpected thing Steve Austin had ever seen. Kane, the Big Red Machine, was walking up his driveway. Granted, the man looked fairly normal in denim pants and a long sleeved gray shirt, the mask just distorted the overall picture though. Scratching his bald head, Steve meandered across the lawn, going to meet his old co-worker. "What're ya doing here, Kane?" He demanded bluntly, not about to beat around the bush. There was no love between them.

Kane cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully studying Austin, his odd eyes hesitant.

"C'mon son, I ain't got all day."

"The Undertaker has Fallon." Kane said slowly.

Steve snorted. "Again? You sure she didn't just up and finally go with him? They're married ain't they?"

"Divorced. For almost a decade."

"Heh." Steve shook his head, finally just shrugging. "That still don't explain why yer here. Want some consolation? Sorry he took her, hope she comes back alive." His nostrils flared when Kane's massive hand shot out, gripping his throat tightly. "Boy, you best be letting' go."

"If she doesn't come back alive, I'm going to hold you personally responsible, just because you ran your mouth." Kane growled dangerously, tightening his hold on the other man's neck. "He almost killed her last time."

Steve had to inhale a few times when he was let go, stumbling backwards. Rubbing his sore windpipe, he glared up at Kane. "Sorry, shouldn't of said that." He said finally, knowing Kane had always thought of Fallon as a sister. 'What're you wantin' from me then, Kane? I don't know where she is, I haven't spoken to Fallon since… 1999, I think." He hardly knew her. They'd seen each other at work and even once posed together on the cover of TV Guide when the magazine had done a printed special on WWF champions. Sure, him and Fallon had gotten along for the shoot, spent a little time together, hardly enough to classify them as friends.

Kane had asked himself this a million times already. It had been after he left Sorcha's that the wild, desperate idea had come to him. He knew the chances of it working were slim to none but it was something he had clung too, stupidly it appeared. "Mark hates you."

Steve just rose one pale eyebrow. That wasn't exactly ground breaking news. He hated Mark too. He hated how the man had actually believed he was the Undertaker. How he had bought into the dark side bullshit and lived it, forcing it on those around him. If only the fans had known the truth about their favorite villain, he wasn't acting or just following a script. He had literally taken what had been a mere idea and made it into a life style.

Oh yes, Steve hated that man with a passion.

But that didn't exactly explain why Kane was here.

"I know he does. What about it?" Steve finally asked, his tone gruff and folded his arms over his chest, wondering just where the hell this was going.

"Come out of retirement."

"What for? You really think he's gonna give up whatever he's doin' just because I show back up on the radar?"

"Provoke him."

A flare of sympathy shot through him at the note of pleading in Kane's raspy tone. Steve could only shake his head sadly. "I don't think that'd work too well, man. If everythin' that happened last time wasn't scripted like Vince tried tellin' people, then somethin' tells me 'Taker ain't gonna give a rat's ass about me, even if I did call him out."

Kane knew it had been a desperate hope and just reached up to pull on his hair, an animalistic noise escaping him.

"Hey, hey, none of that shit." Steve interjected, watching as the man quite literally ripped his hair out in agony. "How bout the police, ya try them yet?"

"Storyline." Kane whispered.

It didn't take a genius to translate that one. Vince had sold off that whole ordeal as something the writer's had come up with, making the blemish look like a brilliant idea. Vince had to be closely related to Satan.

"You know, I know somebody who might be able to help."

Kane's head shot up.

"Lemme call her." Steve then hesitated. "Actually, we'll probably need to go see her, she might hang up on me."

***

She was gripping the headboard tightly, her knuckles white. Fallon groaned, rocking her hips back to meet 'Taker's strong thrusts, crying out as he reached beneath her to stroke her clit, sending her spiraling into ecstasy. It took ever ounce of will power she had to not cry out his name, tears mingling with the sweat that ran down her flushed face.

'Taker didn't stop his ministrations until he himself had flooded her with his semen, roaring in his release. Feeling exhausted suddenly, he dropped on top of her, flattening her into the mattress and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "My love…" He whispered.

"Jeff."

Angrily, he ripped back on her hair, forcing Fallon's head back at an angle that was deadly. One quick move and she would be dead. "You really think he will want you now?" He hissed in her ear, smirking and licking away the tears that were streaming down the side of her face, wetting her hair. "Why on earth would he want you after you've so very willingly given yourself to me?"

"You didn't give me a choice!"

"Mmm… your beautiful body, it knew what it wanted while your mind screamed no, is that it?" 'Taker purred, viciously biting into her shoulder, groaning when his teeth broke skin, her blood seeping onto his tongue. Fallon's shrill cry of pain only made it all the better.

Fallon sighed in relief when he abruptly let go of her hair, dropping her face into the pillow. The bed groaned protesting against the Undertaker's weight as he got off of her, his fingertips burning a trail on her skin as he skimmed them down her spine. Everything he had just said was true and it broke her heart. How could Jeff ever forgive her for what she had done? Would he look past her transgressions and see that she hadn't had a choice?

It hadn't been a physical rape, 'Taker had made it clear he would always have her willingly.

But it was a rape of the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The sign on the gate read: Jalyssa Cole, Private Investigator.

Kane frowned under his mask, taking in the weather worn sign, the faded lettering. Just what the hell was Steve thinking?

"Oh, she's home." Steve muttered, slowly pulling into the driveway, his voice sounding disappointed. "Well uh, let's go in then."

They had gotten out of the truck and taken maybe one step towards the modest, one story house when the door flew open with a bang.

A woman with long red hair came storming out, a .22 in her hands and apparently the safety was off. If the flash of anger in her deep blue eyes was any indication, she wasn't pleased to see them.

"Lyss, now honey-"

"Don't you 'honey' me, Steve Austin!" She interrupted, eyes shooting back and forth between the men. "You have some nerve showing up here after that shit you pulled!"

"Now, lemme explain-"

"No, get the hell offa my property before I blow you to Hell and back! That goes for your little friend too!"

Kane recoiled in shock. Little?

Steve took a step towards her, hands flying up when the end of that rifle came swinging to meet his face, blinking as he stared into the barrel. "Just, let me explain. Okay? My 'little' friend needs your help."

"He needs a lot more then just my help if he's hanging with the likes of you, snake."

Sighing, Kane glared at Steve, wishing he didn't rely on his mask so much, the glare would be much more effective. "What did you do to her?"

Steve coughed, looking a tad bit ashamed.

Jalyssa began to laugh, sounding completely insane. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes ice cold.

"I uh, kinda- well, I left-"

"He left me standing at the damn alter is what he did!"

Kane groaned, shaking his head.

***

He watched her sleep, green eyes taking in the trails her tears had glazed over her pale face. Heaving a sigh, 'Taker reached out to gently push a tendril of her black hair behind her ear. Physically, she had wanted him. He hadn't taken her by force. Emotionally, Fallon had likened his love making to rape.

He scowled, shoving that thought from his mind. What was it about this woman that constantly demanded his attention? She wasn't the most gorgeous of woman, he admitted that. Though she was beautiful, her eyes were what instantly captivated one's attention. It was the fire that constantly flashed in them, entrancing the unwary. Though he had seen the embers burning low in those eyes he could look into non-stop. The fire was leaving Fallon.

Ten years ago, that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to break her. Possess her. Own her soul. He wanted to see nothing but dead pools of obsidian every time he looked into her eyes. He had hated her for the piercing stare she had, making him feel like he was nothing to her. Someone who was worthless.

Now that he had broken her, he found he didn't want that at all. He wanted her to smile at him. See her eyes light up when he walked in the room. Snorting, 'Taker shook his head, already knowing that would never be. Any love Fallon might have had for him had died a long time ago.

"Mark?" She whispered, her face scrunching.

He inhaled sharply, studying her. It took him a moment to realize she was still asleep. "I'm here, darlin'." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'm here."

"The baby…" She cried softly, a tear slipping from beneath her closed lids. "Our baby is gone."

His heart broke in his chest, reaching down to brush away the tear.

***

"So let me get this straight, you brought you're friend here just to tell me you need me to find some broad?" Jalyssa demanded edgily. She was now sitting behind her desk in her home office, Kane and Steve standing across from her. She ignored the masked man's growl, dropping her hand pointedly on the .22 that lay across her lap.

"Somethin' like that." Steve agreed, not in the mood to tempt her to shoot him. As if she needed further provocation.

Kane shot the smaller man a look.

"You tell her then." Steve said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't even know the entire story."

Jalyssa arched a red eyebrow, staring at Kane, folding her hands across her desk expectantly.

"I don't know where to start…" Kane mumbled, not used to being thrust into the center of attention like this, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You could start by telling me why you wear that ugly as hell mask."

Steve had to intercept Kane before the man could even take a step forward, noting how Kane's entire body had gone rigid. "Don't be a bitch, Lyss." He ordered gruffly.

"Just curious."

***

Chris frowned, his cell phone between his ear and shoulder, busy sorting through paperwork. "It's not enough, Vince." He said during a pause, blue eyes narrowing angrily. "You think calling him back to work is going to do shit? He's left her alone before, he'd do it again."

"Chris, I really don't see what else I can-"

"Call a damn press conference and get this shit out in the open is what you can do!"

"That would destroy the company!" Vince sounded aghast.

Chris closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care about your reputation or the Fed's rep anymore? All I care about is my friend coming home to her son and fiancée in one piece and not a fucking body bag!"

***

Jalyssa had listened to Kane without interrupting him, jotting down certain things that popped out at her. When he finally fell silent, she whistled, shaking her head and blinked her blue eyes incredulously. "That is some story, man." She said at last, not entirely sure what to think. "And it most definitely is NOT a storyline?"

"Want the pictures from when she was hospitalized in 2000?" Kane asked dryly.

"No thanks, nothing I can't get myself." She said absentmindedly. "She's blind now?"

"Yes."

"How'd it happen again?"

"Official report says assault. Inofficial is assault by the Undertaker."

"Any proof?"

Kane sighed, shaking his head. "Fallon wouldn't say who did it but everyone knows-"

"Everyone knows nothing. If she ain't willing to put his ass behind bars then I'd say you have no case." Jalyssa said, frowning. "Look, I'd like to help you. BUT. It sounds like Fallon isn't prepared to help herself, I'm not wasting my time."

Steve had remained silent up until now, finally clearing his throat. "Lyssa, it sounds to me like she's too scared to say anything." He said evenly, holding up his hands when she glared at him. "Look at the facts. The guy kidnapped her several times, has a history of violence and rape against her, even married her for chrissakes. You telling me you wouldn't be scared of someone like that?"

She looked like she wanted to tell him 'no chance in hell' but hesitated, finally nodding. "Yeah, I would be too." Jalyssa admitted quietly.

"So can you help us?"

"I can try."

***

"Do you think about it very often?"

Fallon looked up from the pillow she had been crying on, frowning at 'Taker. "Think about what, moron?" She demanded crossly.

"The baby." He said quietly.

"No."

"You dream about it."

She frowned. "What the hell is this? You want me to say I miss the old days? Guess what? I don't. We had a few good months out of a year and a half of sheer fucking hell, 'Taker. I don't love you, I never did and I'm GLAD that kid died. Hear me? GLAD!"

He completely snapped.

Fallon scrambled out of the bed as he approached, beginning to laugh hysterically. She spat in his face when his hand wrapped around her throat. "Go ahead, you've been torturing me for a decade, haunting my goddamn dreams, kill me and end it." She taunted.

"Oh no, my dear. That would be too EASY." He snarled.

***

Jeff groaned when his phone rang, going to sit up but feeling Gavin's weight on his arm. Sighing, he gently rolled his son away, snatching the phone off the hook before it could ring again. "Hello?" He whispered groggily.

"Jeff?"

He shot out of bed, completely awake now. "Fallon, honey, where are you, baby?" He demanded, tears filling his green eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered, sounding like she had her hand over the phone. "I don't have a lot of time, he's downstairs."

"You're in a house?"

"I think so, I'm not allowed out of the bedroom…" She trailed off awkwardly.

He gritted his teeth, automatically knowing what that meant. "Fallon, we're looking for you right now, honey. I promise, you'll be home with me and our son soon. Hear me, just… just hang on, baby, okay?"

"I will. Is Gav- how is he?"

"He's fine, baby." Jeff lied, hearing the panic creeping into her voice. "He just misses you, but he knows you're comin' home. You are comin' home, Fallon." He asserted, trying to inject a confidence in his tone that he didn't feel.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, her voice sounding distant. "I love you, Jeff. I-"

Jeff stared at the phone in his hand, the dial tone mocking him.

***

Shadow was running out the door the minute she seen Kane getting out of a black truck, flying into his arms. "You could have called!" She scolded, tugging off his mask to kiss him.

Jalyssa stared unabashedly, seeing faint traces of scars marring his cheeks before his hair blocked her vision as he stooped to kiss the smaller woman.

"That's his wife." Steve said, knowing Shadow from before his retirement.

"Oh, I'm impressed. I thought wrestlers left their women at the alter."

He gritted his teeth.

"My mistake."

"Fallon called." Shadow said, glancing round at Steve and nodding, her gaze returning to her husband. "Two nights ago."

"We know where she's at?"

"No, she didn't know according to Jeff." She reluctantly stepped out of Kane's loving embrace, letting him put back on his mask, turning her attention on the woman. "Who are you?"

"Jalyssa Cole, who the fuck are you?"

"What is she-"

"She's a private investigator." Steve said quickly before a fight could break out.

Chris came walking out of the house followed by Matt and Jeff, Gavin and Dante inside eating their lunch. "Steve, nice to see you man, but why are you here?"

"Kane recruited me."

It took several seconds before anyone cottoned on why. Nobody commenting on that desperate move.

"I uh, introduced him to a P.I., figured she might be able to help ya'all, since the cops aren't doin' a damn thing."

"You said this- Fallon- called?" Jalyssa asked, glancing at the other woman, wishing she knew her name.

"Yeah, Jeff can answer your questions better, he's the one who answered the phone when she called."

"Let's go inside." Jeff murmured.

Jalyssa took one look at him and was shocked at how gaunt and ill this man looked. Jeff, the fiancée, she remembered from what Kane had told her. From his and Steve's description, she expected some happy go lucky idiot who happened to be incredibly good looking. This didn't fit the bill. This guy was pale underneath his fading tan, almost yellow. His eyes were bloodshot with deep circles underneath them and hollowed cheeks. She guessed by the belt that barely held his pants up, he had dropped a lot of weight and all very recently.

This Fallon woman must've been one very special bitch.

***

"Making phone calls are we?"

Fallon had been staring out the window, wondering idly if she could squeeze through the metal bars even if she got past the glass when she heard 'Taker. "Yep. Had to let my future husband know I was still alive." She said flatly, not even wincing when she felt his hand painfully grip her shoulder. "Why are you doing this? You know I don't love you, what good am I too you?" She whispered, still refusing to look at him.

His green eyes surveyed the bruises that marred her body, almost regretting losing his temper and giving them to her. Though when he recalled her words about the child he had wanted so badly… That child had been lost, though she had had another. His son. His son who was being raised by another man. "You will suffer my pain." He said quietly, gripping her hair and pulling her head back so she was staring at him. "Every heartache I've endured will be yours. I've spent many years mourning what once was and could have been. It's time you mourned with me."

Fallon seen the lone tear on his cheek and didn't know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

All Matt could do was watch as Detective Cole set up shop in Jeff and Fallon's house. He had moved out to live with his ex-girlfriend Amy and even after they split, never moved back in. Though he did stay from time to time, his old bedroom exactly the way he had left it after all these years.

Jalyssa had taken over Fallon's private office, using the computer and writing tools without hesitation. She had even began using the phones and fax machine, contantly talking to someone or another, paperwork coming in at all hours of the night.

Matt had asked Steve about her, getting the impression she was a bitch, especially when she would taunt Steve about cold feet. He had decided she wasn't so big a bitch when Steve reluctantly confessed he had left the fiery red head at the alter.

Sighing, he walked away from the office, sidestepping as Gavin and Dante came flying in, turning to watch them.

"Mrs. Cole?"

"Oh no sugar, it's just Miss." She corrected, glancing up from the keyboard to smile at Gavin. She had to admit, he was an adorable looking boy. With those green eyes, he was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you goin' to find my momma?"

"Course I am, don't you worry, honey. I'll find her for you." Jalyssa assured him.

Matt arched an eyebrow, watching as she pulled Gavin to her for a hug.

***

He couldn't ignore the real world. As much as 'Taker would have liked too, it was beginning to knock on his door. If he didn't get Fallon out and make an appearance, he'd probably wind up on the nightly news for kidnapping. That brought a smirk to his lips, especially considering he had done this all before. Vince McMahon had been all to eager to cover it up though.

Vince would probably be eager to avoid a scandel now, in fact. Chuckling darkly, he made a call to his boss.

***

"What do you mean she's goin' back to work?" Jeff demanded, staring at Chris like he had lost his mind. "How the Hell is she supposed to be workin' when that psychotic has-" He growled, shutting up when Chris held up a hand.

"She's going back as his valet." Chris said softly, trying not to cringe as he seen Jeff begin to physically shake from anger. "Jeff, the point is, she will be BACK. He can't keep her if she's surrounded by people, even he's not that-"

"YES, HE IS!" Jeff exploded, not even aware of Shadow quickly ushering the boys from the room. "THIS IS THE MAN WHO BEAT AND RAPED HER! HE FUCKING MARRIED HER FOR CHRISSAKES, DON'T TELL ME HE'S NOT CAPABLE OF SHIT!"

Jalyssa leaned against the wall, listening to all this with wide eyes. Well, on the bright side, this meant she could go back home.

Steve cleared his throat, glancing at her. "Let's just… all hit the road and meet the Fed on the circuit. Lyss can go with us, she'd be a credible witness to everythin' that happens."

"IF something' happens." She said crossly. "Look, if the guy is taking her back to work, all you people have to do is snatch her away. End of story."

"He won't ever stop." Kane spoke up, clearing his throat. "He can't."

"Well why the fuck not?"

"He loves her."

Jeff inhaled sharply, glancing back at his brother who had placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Then we make him stop." Jalyssa snapped angrily, not even believing Steve had the nerve to drag her into this shit. "If this is his way of lovin', then she's gonna wind up dead."

"We've been telling you that for some time now." Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes.

***

Fallon inhaled the familiar, comforting smells of the arena. Greasepaint, sweat, a little blood… she never thought she would miss it. She stiffened when 'Taker wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to push him away as he pulled her into his side. "Damn it, let me go."

"Never." He murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"You know the minute they can, my family is going to kill you, right?"

The smile that crossed his face was a combination of both amusement and danger. "I'm counting on it, Fallon."

"Mark, where the hell have you been? Why haven't you returned my-" Michelle trailed off, seeing Fallon trying to pull herself away from Michelle's boyfriend. "What is going on?" She demanded, trying to keep her tone of voice calm.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Fallon hastened to say, still squirming to free herself. "Let me go, damn it!"

"Be still."

Michelle folded her arms over her chest, eye narrowed. "Well?"

"I honestly have to tell you we're done?" He snorted. "You really are a dumb blond, aren't you, pet?"

"Don't you DARE talk to me-" Michelle gasped mid-sentence as his hand wrapped around her throat, eyes widening as her feet dangled a foot off the ground. "Mark!"

"We are done." He enunciated slowly, talking to her like she was a child.

Feeling horrible for Michelle -somewhat-, Fallon took the chance to shove 'Taker off balance, sprinting off the down the hall without a backwards glance.

Snarling, he dropped Michelle to the floor, stepping over her hunched body to follow Fallon.

***

"KANE!"

Kane had been pacing the hallway when he heard that. Spinning around, he caught Fallon as she practically leapt into his arms. He perfomed a cursory once over on her, taking note of fresh bruises covering the right side of her face and on her throat, growling softly. He barely had time to acknowledge her restored vision before having to set her down and shove her behind his back when his brother came storming up.

"Fallon, come here, now." 'Taker ordered, his venomous eyes glinting dangerously.

"Fuck you." She whispered, refusing to step out from behind her human shield.

Kane's entire body tensed, preparing himself for a fight. "Leave her alone."

"Brother, this does not concern you."

"MOM!"

"Gavin, no!" Fallon screamed, seeing her son running full speed at her from behind the Undertaker.

'Taker whirled around, catching Gavin by the arm. "Hello, son."

"I'm NOT your son!" Gavin screamed, kicking and hitting the nut job who had kidnapped his mother. "MOM!"

"Mark, let him go!" She launched herself at him, shrieking when she was tossed aside, crashing into the cement wall with a groan of pain.

By now the hallway was filling up with people. Jeff broke through the crowd, rushing to his fiancee's side. "Thank god." He whispered, gently pulling her against him. Then he seen Gavin. "Let go of my son." Jeff said slowly, getting to his feet, Fallon standing alongside of him, their hands clapsed firmly together.

"My son, you mean." 'Taker said, a vise grip on Gavin's arm, holding the boy before him, reaching down to ruffle the light red-blond hair. "

"Mom, Dad…" Gavin whimpered, shrugging away from the unwanted contact.

"He is NOT your son!" Fallon screamed, glancing at Jeff when he restrained her. "Let him go, Mark, he's not yours!"

"Prove it!" He snarled.

From behind Kane, Matt and Chris exchanged looks.

Jalyssa stood with Shadow, peering around the men to study Fallon. She instantly pulled out her digital camera when she seen the heavy bruises, zooming in and snapping pictures. Then she snapped several of this man -the Undertaker- holding Gavin, a scowl forming on her lips. Who the hell did this creep think he was?

Steve cleared his throat, now stepping into the circle that had formed around 'Taker and Gavin. "Callaway, c'mon man, listen to reason. That boy ain't yer son."

'Taker's gaze turned to stone, staring at Austin coldly. "This is none of your concern." He said, his voice dropping an octave.

"How bout we settle this in the ring?"

"Steve, you're knee!" Jalyssa interrupted, unable to help herself. She blushed three shades of red when he glanced back her, the cheeky bastard even winked. "Forget I said anythin'."

"Gavin isn't your son, 'Taker." Jeff said softly, refusing to cower when those demonic eyes pierced him, feeling like his soul was being sucked right out of him. Rallying himself, he shook his head and stared right back. "He's mine, those green of his, mine. His hair? Mine and Fallon's, it eventually go dark brown. He is not your son."

"Yet you still offer me no proof."

"You want a DNA test?" Fallon demanded, hope flaring when he nodded. "Fine, we'll have one done. Please, let him go."

"He will remain with me until the results are in."

"Mommy…" Gavin couldn't help himself, he began to cry. After everything he had seen and been through lately, this was just an overload. "Mommy, I want to go home."

"I know baby." She whispered, tears in her own eyes. "So do I."

Jeff blinked, realizing she could see when she looked up at him, reaching out to hold the side of her face in his palm. "Fallie…" He whispered, already knowing what she was going to do. "He could kill you."

"Gavin." Was all she said, it was enough.

Groaning in anguish, he bent down to kiss her, pressing a kiss to her split lower lip, then her eyelids. "I love you." He murmured, blinking back his own tears. This wasn't fair! Why the hell couldn't Mark move on already? "Come back to me."

"I always will."

Jalyssa could not believe her eyes. She watched with an open mouth as Fallon squared her shoulders and walked directly to her kidnapper. "You're fuckin' kiddin' me!"

Fallon looked over at the woman she didn't know, arching an eyebrow.

"You are fuckin' kiddin' me! After all the shit these people went through over YOUR DUMB ASS, you're gonna walk right back into this SADISTIC FUCK'S ARMS?"

"Lyssa…"

"No, Steve. Get the hell offa me! This is bullshit! Why the fuck doesn't someone arrest his ass already? LOOK AT HER!" Jalyssa spun in a slow circle, glaring at the on lookers. "What the hell is wrong with you people? THIS MAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER! And you're all just watchin' her GO BACK TO HIM!"

"Jalyssa, you don't understand…"

"I understand! You all are afraid of him! Afraid of what this will do to your precious company's reputation when the world finds out ya'all have been letting a fucking psycho BEAT AND RAPE A WOMAN!"

The Undertaker was more than amused, enjoying this bitch's outburst. But… while she was providing an ample distraction, he was pulling Gavin away, watching with narrowed eyes as a resigned Fallon followed him. He would have to thank Jalyssa later on. Her loud mouth had served him well.

***

Shadow watched as Jalyssa shoved her things back into her briefcase. "It's not really that people are afraid of the company's reputation." She said finally, handing a legal pad filled with scribblings to the other woman. "You were right about them being afraid of the Undertaker though."

Jalyssa snorted. "Not my problem. If you… people… want to cater to his power trip, go right ahead. I'm not playing in your three ring, fucked up, circus anymore." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, whirling around to glare at Shadow. "Why didn't any of you go to the fucking cops about this? Seriously?"

"We did. Everyone did, but Vince bought off the police the first time this happened, anyone who could have destroyed his company, he silenced with money, claming it was all for the sake of a storyline. Wrestlers got bonuses and new contracts, nobody was willing to say anything. That and for awhile, 'Taker and Fallon were getting along. They had separated and were doing their own thing until Fallon's ex-boyfriend showed up. They seemed to be getting back together after that then…"

"Then what?" Jalyssa asked, curious in spite of herself.

"Then Jeff." Shadow said simply. "Jeff, Matt and Fal grew up together. She and Jeff were childhood sweethearts."

"She love him?"

"Unconditionally." Shadow said firmly, well aware Jalyssa had theorized that Fallon could very well be in love with 'Taker. "She doesn't love Mark, she never did. She cared for him at one point, but that was all. Anything they might have had, died when she lost their baby."

"Is that why he's obsessed with Gavin?"

Shadow hesitated.

Jalyssa didn't miss it, arching an eyebrow. "Is Gavin his?" She asked in a whisper.

"No. He is JEFF'S son."

Somehow, Jalyssa didn't buy that at all.

***

'Taker stared down at the sleeping Gavin, hesitantly reaching out to wipe away a tear that clung to the boy's long lashes. How could Fallon keep denying what he knew? Jeff and himself looked nothing alike in facial features. Jeff had a delicate bone structure, a face that could be termed 'pretty'. He on the other hand… well, he knew he wasn't 'pretty' but he definitely had a masculine look. 'Taker could see Fallon in Gavin's face, but he could also see himself. He felt betrayed that she had denied him his son all these years, refusing to acknowledge that it was his own fault.

Fallon…

He groaned, backing away from his son, fists clenching desperately.

After everything that had happened between them… she hated him. He irrationally hated her for hating him. Knowing it was his own doing, but… he shoved those thoughts aside. He had chosen his path a long time ago and there was no changing it now.

He would have his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I started getting song happy around this chapter, sry!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Fallon watched as Gavin murdered his omelet, knowing her son had no appetite. She didn't either. Instead, she sipped her orange juice, her own plate pushed away, untouched. Across from her sat 'Taker, watching them as he enjoyed his breakfast. Somehow, she had dragged herself out of bed to make breakfast. She had been allowed run of the house since she wouldn't leave without her son. Not that she would leave with him either. She had no idea where they were.

Different house, same scenario. Middle of nowhere. The house was smaller though. Modest, actually. And lived in. If she wasn't mistaken, this was Mark's house.

Who the hell would look for them here? Everyone would assume he had taken them to some remote location, never guessing to look in the most obvious of spots.

It was kind of pathetic actually. 'Taker was one smart son of a bitch, she would never deny that. She hated him for it as well. He could play the game, making someone look in one direction while he was actually in the opposite.

The ultimate master of the mind game

"I want to go home." Gavin said for the third time that morning, looking pleadingly at his mom. "Why can't we go home to dad?" It was all too obvious that he didn't understand any of this. "Mom, please, I want to go home."

She stared at him desperately, only reluctantly looking at 'Taker when he cleared his throat. "Why can't we?" She whispered, hating him for putting her in this position. Hating herself for not being able to protect her baby.

"You know why."

Gavin frowned, his head turning to glare at this freak, green orbs wild with hate. "I don't like ya and when my dad gets his-"

"Jeff Hardy is NOT your father, Gavin." 'Taker interrupted with a frown of his own, eyes narrowing at Fallon, silently accusing her. After all, if she hadn't lied to him all those years ago, none of this would be happening. Now would it? No. "Don't you think it's time you told OUR son the truth?" He demanded coldly.

Fallon was more than aware that Gavin was now staring at her, his expression panicky. She shook her head, refusing to look away from the man who seemed bent on destroying her life. "Please, don't do this, Mark." She whispered pleadingly.

"Mark…" He hissed, inhaling sharply. "You know better, Fallon." The deep timbre of his voice left no doubt as to who he was.

"MARK." She insisted with a shake of her head. "He is-"

"My son, tell him the truth or I will." He threatened, knowing Gavin was hanging on every word that passed between them.

"Momma?"

***

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when he heard his brother come into the room, staring down at the bottle of whiskey that sat on the floor in front of him, the bottle was already half gone. "Go away." He mumbled, not wanting to see or talk to anyone right now. Not even his brother. All he wanted to do was wallow in his misery.

Every time he closed his eyes, he seen Fallon. He seen how she had looked when she realized what 'Taker was going to do. The desperation in her eyes. He could still feel her kiss and how desperate that had been as well.

"Jeff…" Matt sat down next to his baby brother, for the first time in his life afraid for Jeff. Jeff had always been the one going out and doing the wild things. Matt would follow to keep him safe. Jeff was the one who'd had the bright idea to start diving off of ladders. Matt went along with it because if Jeff was going to risk it all, so was he. He had always protected Jeff. From everything. He was the sane one. The one who took care of things when Jeff got into something that was completely over his head. He had been the one to calm Jeff down when things with Fallon had been rocky, thankfully those times very few and far between. He had always been Jeff's rock.

And now Jeff was dying inside, wasting on the outside and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He simply didn't know what to do this time. It was a feeling Matt wasn't familiar with and it scared him. It was helplessness.

"Fallon and Gavin -he won't hurt them, Jeff." Matt said reassuringly.

"He might."

"He won't." Matt repeated, firmer this time, trying to force Jeff to look at him. "Kane was right, in his own twisted way, Mark does love her."

"She's MY fiancee!" Jeff whispered harshly, coughing and sobbing at the same time. "I love her, Mattie. Fal and Gavin are my life."

"I know, bro, trust me, I know. Look, Mark won't keep them. He'll send them back, I promise. They'll be back before you know it."

"He knows, Mattie." Jeff's head swung from side to side, tears freely falling now. "He knows Gav is his. We couldn't hide it forever."

"Look, you legally adopted Gav- didn't you?"

"My name is on his birth certificate. I didn't need too. But… what if 'Taker decides to do a DNA test without us?"

Matt knew what his brother was thinking, how would they alter the results? Raking a hand through his brown locks, he exhaled slowly. "I don't know." He finally admitted. When Jeff's shoulders began to tremble, he wracked an arm around his brother. "We'll figure this out."

Jeff inhaled raggedly, his green eyes unfocused. "She's never comin' home. He'll never let her. She's his obsession." He whispered, pulling on strands of his graying hair frantically.

Matt could only sit and stare as another wave of that dreadful helplessness crashed over him, his own brown eyes widening.

***

Jalyssa was back home in Texas sitting on her living room couch watching the news. Her blue eyes widened when the announcement came on, grabbing the remote to turn up the volume, not believing what she was seeing on the screen.

Then the newscaster said:

"Fans all over the world mourn the passing of WWE superstar Jeff Hardy."

"Oh my god." She whispered, a hand flying to her mouth.

***

Fallon was sitting on the edge of Gavin's bed, watching him sleep when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to look back, she frowned when she realized there were tears in Mark's eyes. "What?"

"Jeff…"

Getting to her feet, she slowly pivoted until they were face to face. "What about Jeff?"

"Fallon… I…" Mark shook his head, stepping away from her, head down.

Gavin woke up a second later to his mother's screams of pain, watching wide eyed as she hunched on his floor, keening and tearing at her hair.

***

_When I woke up this morning_

_Wiped the sleep from my eyes_

_Found a new day dawning_

_And suddenly I realize_

_You're gone_

"Jeff… he… he hung himself." Matt whispered, holding a crying Fallon against him, hearing Gavin screaming from another room. "He hung himself…" He couldn't even look down at her, just stared at the wall over her head.

"Why?" Fallon sobbed, burying her face in her childhood friend's chest. "Why, Matt? I was coming back to him, I promised!"

Only that morning, she and Gavin had shown up in Cameron. Mark had instantly sent them home as soon as he could.

"I know honey, I know you did." Matt was on auto-pilot, still in shock. He had walked into Jeff's bedroom to find his brother hanging from a hook in the ceiling. Usually the hook held one of Fallon's plants… He couldn't get the image from his mind, Jeff's body just swinging limply, blinking back tears. How he had any left to cry was beyond him.

"Jeff…" Fallon moaned, gripping Matt's shirt in her fists. "Jeff…"

_Tell me I was dreaming_

_That you didn't leave me here to cry_

_You didn't say you don't love me anymore_

_And it was just my imagination telling lies_

_Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

Fallon held tightly to Gavin's hand, both of them still as statues as they watched Jeff's casket being lowered into the dark, cold earth. She knew Gavin was crying silently, she was doing the same. How could she explain to her son that his daddy had killed himself out of desperation and fear? Especially when she couldn't even wrap her mind around it herself. Jeff simply could not be dead, he couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"Jeff…" She whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

***

Jalyssa stood across from Fallon beside Steve, her blue eyes narrowed. How could this woman stand there and mourn? Like she even had a right too? And people were patting her on the shoulder, whispering words of comfort to her. Jalyssa snorted, ignoring Steve's questioning look. If Fallon had ever loved Jeff, she would have fought harder.

_I'm in a state of confusion_

_I hope things aren't what they seem_

_If this is really happening_

_Just let me go back to dream_

_You're home_

She sat on her bed. Her and Jeff's bed. Gavin had returned to school. She had tried telling him he didn't need too, he could stay home and grieve but he had refused. Fallon knew this was Gavin's way of dealing with Jeff's death. If only she had a distraction.

She lay down, inhaling Jeff's scent, tears falling once more. Everywhere she looked, she seen Jeff. Heard his voice. Smelled him. Could feel him. His memory haunted her dreams. That beautiful smile, those laughing green eyes.

Fallon tried to think about something else, feeling like her heart would explode from the pain of it all. The sheer agonizing pain.

She could remember Jalyssa exploding on her after the funeral, cheeks burning in shame.

"You killed him, you bitch!" Jalyssa had screamed angrily, being restrained by Steve who was shouting apologies. "If you would have had the balls to stand up for yourself, none of this would have ever happened! You killed Jeff! You are yer own damn victim, Fallon! You hear me you coward, your own victim!"

She was right. Jalyssa had been right. Maybe if she would have said enough was enough, Mark would have left her alone.

Fallon knew deep down that wasn't true, even though she refused to acknowledge the fact. She had fought him time and time again, only to wind up knocked back down. He had broken her on more than one occasion. Twisted and shaped her until she could barely remember her own name, let alone stand up for herself.

How did she explain that to the woman who seemed to hate her so vehemently?

_Maybe she was her own victim._

_Tell me I was dreaming_

_That you didn't leave me here to cry_

_You didn't say you don't love me anymore_

_And it was just my imagination telling lies_

_Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

Gavin sat alone outside, ignoring the other kids as they enjoyed their recess. Small town meant everyone knew everybody else. He couldn't take anymore questions about his dad. If one more-

"Hey Hardy, is it true your pops shot himself cause my mom said he hung himself." One curious boy asked, totally disregarding the pain on Gavin's face. The next second, he was on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs.

Gavin had snapped and attacked.

_Tell me I was dreaming_

_That you didn't leave me here to cry_

_You didn't say you don't love me anymore_

_And it was just my imagination telling lies_

_Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

"Fallon, you have to eat." Shadow urged, trying to coax her best friend into sampling the soup. "Fal, please. You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Fallon whispered, laying in bed, she had barely moved for weeks, refusing to even change the sheets, needing to feel the last place Jeff had lain beneath her. She couldn't wash him away, she just couldn't.

"Fal, please, Gav is worried about you."

"Gavin?"

"Yes, he wants you to eat." Shadow encouraged. She hadn't told Fallon that Gav had also come home with his third black eyes in as many weeks.

Gav had begun fighting in school, attacking anyone who even mentioned Jeff's name in passing. He was failing, in constant trouble. He needed his mother. Shadow had a feeling however, Fallon would sink even further into her depression if she knew all this. "Eat, just a little bit, okay?"

Nodding, Fallon slowly sat up, taking the spoon and fed herself. After just a few bites, she pushed the bowl away. "I can't eat anymore, Shadow." She whispered, pulling Jeff's pillow into her lap, bending down to inhale the almost faded scent. "Jeff…" She moaned, her frame wracked with pain, hunching over.

_Tell me that you didn't say goodbye…_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

**One Year After Jeff's Death…**

"Gavin, you simply cannot keep this up." Fallon said, trying to remain calm. Her eyes were shut, trying not to fly off the handle at her ten year old son. "You can't keep fighting at school!"

"They started it." Gavin snorted, poking his steak, having zero interest in eating it. "Mom, can I be excused?"

Knowing whatever she said wasn't going to make a difference, Fallon could only nod. When she heard his bedroom door slam a few minutes later, she let out the breath she had been holding. God, would it ever get easier? She blinked away tears, cleaning up the supper table, none of the food touched. That wasn't unusual in this house.

It had been a year, a year since… she couldn't even bring herself to think his name, feeling tears welling in her eyes. She had finally come out of her bedroom, knowing she wasn't helping Gavin by hiding from everything. Though she didn't seem to be able to help her son anyway.

She couldn't bring herself to wear anything but black. She couldn't bear to move anything Jeff had touched. She had left his clothes on the floor of their bedroom, just where he had left them. She had tried, only to find herself hyperventilating.

Fallon couldn't bear to live without Jeff. But she forced herself to go through the motions for their son.

***

Matt had moved again. He couldn't stand to be in that house. It was a constant reminder of Jeff. He had tried roughing it out for Gavin and Fallon but… He couldn't do it. Hearing Fallon's muffled cries in the middle of the night when she thought everyone was asleep was a constant reminder he hadn't done what he promised he always would.

Protect Jeff.

Of course he visited them. Every chance he got. Nothing changed. Gavin was still getting in trouble at school, his darkening red hair now hanging past his ears. Each time Matt looked into is nephews troubled green eyes, he was always jolted into remembering exactly who Gavin's father really was.

Seeing Fallon was even worse if that was possible. He couldn't remember seeing her this way ever. Not even after her marriage to Mark. Pale, gaunt, wispy, papery, hollow, shell. All those words and more described her.

He visited often, the visits were always kept short.

***

**Two Years After Jeff's Death…**

Nothing had changed. Except maybe Gavin was simmering down. He had been seeing the school's counselor on a weekly basis.

Some progress was made.

**Four Years After Jeff's Death…**

"Mom's not gettin' any better." Gavin confided, walking with his Uncle Matt. He stooped down to pick up a dead leaf, twirling it between his fingers before letting it flutter down onto the dirt road they were strolling upon. "I think she's gettin' worse."

Matt nodded, not having expected any change in Fallon after all this time. Though to hear she was sinking deeper into her sadness, still mourning Jeff made him worry all the more. He had to smile however at 13 year old Gavin's cracking voice. He was so glad he no longer had to worry about puberty. Though it did fall on him to walk Gavin through it.

"She cut her hair."

Now that was a definite surprise. Fallon had let her hair grow unchecked, last he had seen it hung down past her rear. "How short."

"Bout as short as mine."

Matt studied his nephew. Gavin's hair fell just past his ears, the auburn locks slightly waved, bangs in his eyes. He was instantly reminded of Mark.

Mark!

"Gav, mind if we… if we talk about, well-"

Gavin looked up at Matt, tall for his age, standing about 5'11", three inches shorter than Matt and four inches taller than his mom. Which he teased her about constantly. "Talk about what?"

"Your real father."

Gavin's awkward, large hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"Just hear me out, Gav."

***

Jalyssa watcher her husband of two years, noting the way his entire body had gone rigid. And what a body… before she had time to get lost in those dirty thoughts however, she seen Kane approaching, his heavy stride telling the story.

Something was up.

She had joined Steve on the road just a few weeks ago, having no wish to spend the remainder of her pregnancy by herself. That and she had flat out told him she had every intention of killing him if it hurt giving birth.

Steve had taken that seriously.

He had also begun researching various methods of pain management.

Labor hurt. Steve was worried.

Honestly, she was glad he had returned to wrestling. He had been driving her crazy with his constant hounding. Though… it had paid off in the end since she finally agreed to make the attempt to marry him again. Imagine her surprise when this time he showed up.

Not that she hadn't been tempted to leave his ass there by his lonesome.

Tempting but… she obviously hadn't.

Frowning, Jalyssa walked over to stand by him, resting her hand on her overly large stomach. She looked like a fucking giant water balloon. She felt like one too. What had she been thinking? Twins? "What's going on?"

Kane looked at her, blinking.

As always, Jalyssa had to bite back the shock at seeing him without his mask. He had undergone minor surgery to lessen the scars though if you looked closely, you could make them out. With his long, curly brown hair, he was quite the looker, even with the odd eyes.

Steve sighed, running a hand over his bald head, worry lines appearing at the corners of his eyes. "Matt asked Kane a favor." He said, glancing down at his wife.

"Yeah?"

"About Fallon." He wasn't surprised to see the angry flush in Jalyssa's cheeks, she never had forgiven the other woman. "Lyss, it wasn't her fault." He said quietly.

"She could have always walked away."

"No." Kane said, clearing his throat. "She couldn't have. You still do not know my brother."

"Anyways, what's the favor?" Steve asked quickly.

Kane hurriedly relayed it.

"WHAT?" Both Steve and Jalyssa all but shouted.

Kane repeated it, slowly this time.

"You even know where to find him?"

Kane nodded.

Steve whistled, stroking his mustache, disbelief on his face. "Think it'll do any good?"

"I don't know."

"Hell, best of luck with that."

***

Mark -or 'Taker- had changed in the past four years. Kane exchanged a confused look with Chris, both men halting at the head of the porch. He hadn't been seen since Jeff's suicide, officially retiring right after the funeral.

Four years… what a change.

His hair was back to it's natural auburn, though liberally streaked with gray, his goatee and mustache the same way, making him appear older than he was. The lines in his face appeared heavier, more deep and careworn. Physically, his body seemed as strong as ever, though his posture was almost… defeated.

This wasn't the Undertaker.

This was a broken down Mark Callaway.

"What're you doing here?" He asked tiredly, leaning in his open door, arms folded across his chest.

Kane opened his mouth, then closed it, not entirely sure what to say now.

Steve, however, had no problems. "Fallon needs you."

Mark snorted, his weary green eyes closing for a moment.

"Man, she does!"

"You've seen what I do to her, she needs me to stay as far away from her as possible."

"No." Kane shook his head, almost flushing when his brother's stare returned to him, seeing the appraising look Mark was casting his maskless face. "You are exactly what she needs. She's… she's lifeless."

If surprised by this news, he didn't show it.

"Mark," Kane pleaded, extending a hand. "She's wasting away, mourning Jeff." He definitely seen a spark of guilt in those green orbs. "We've all tried to rouse her but… She NEEDS YOU."

"Don't come here again." Mark said, finality in his tone, disappearing into his house, the door slamming behind him.

***

Fallon… Four years and she was STILL haunting him! Mark reached for the smooth glass bottle, the roundness in his palm comforting him. Now, Jeff haunted him as well. He had never wanted the boy to kill himself… Never expected it. Granted, he had done his fair share of helping people on their way to death's door, but Jeff… That was a beacon of light in the darkness he thought would never fade.

Apparently, when it had, Fallon had faded as well.

Sighing, he unscrewed the cap of the bottle, taking a long swallow.

The whiskey would help.

It always helped.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

Fallon flipped through photo albums, waiting patiently for Gavin to get home from school. She had been going through the attic when she found these. Tears steadily streamed down her face as she turned the page, her heart wrenching when she seen a picture of Jeff. He was standing besides a cradle, beaming proudly. She remembered that day. He had built the cradle with his own two hands for Gavin, eager to welcome the new addition to their family.

She laughed brokenly at the next her eyes landed on. It was of her and Jeff standing in front of the house, both pointing directly into the camera and making funny faces. God… she missed him so much. She continued browsing the pictures, forcing herself to remember these moments, refusing to forget even a single thing.

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_And it's written in the sky tonigh_t

"What're you lookin' at mom?" Gavin asked, walking onto the porch. He sat down on the swing beside her, peering at the album on her lap. "Is that… is that you and dad?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, this is us, when we were teens." She said, smiling and reaching down to trace the picture, glancing at her son. "We had just gotten back from the swimmin' hole that's just outside of Uncle Matt's place."

"You guys grew up together? How come nobody told me?"

"I guess we never thought too."

Gavin wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on top of hers, smirking when she growled. "I can't help it your short, mom. Tell me about you and dad, please?"

_So I won't give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

"Well…"

"Fallie, come back here!"

Laughing, 16 year old Fallon ran even harder, hugging Jeff's diary tightly to her chest. Her bare feet flew over the grass as she skirted a tree.

Growling, Jeff tackled her, pinning her to the ground with his body, his green eyes on fire. "Give it back."

"No."

"Now."

"Make me." She teased, holding the diary even tighter.

"Uh, mom-" Gavin interrupted. "Does this story end in things that are illegal for minors?"

"Oh yeah."

"Different one, please."

"I'm gonna shoot you both!" Matt screamed, flying out of the house with his BB gun in hand.

"RUN!" Jeff hollered, all but shoving Fallon behind his dad's truck. "Matt, it was a joke!"

"Ya'all shaved my head! I'M BALD!"

"Fallon giggled wildly, clamping her hands over her mouth, snorting through her fingers. Matt had been snoring away on the couch when she and Jeff had proceeded to use one of Gilbert's straight edged razors and… well, Matt would definitely be needing sun block this summer.

"Damn!" Jeff groaned, poking his head up only to duck again, a bb whizzing by. "Matt! Truce!"

"Not until I get both you-"

"Matthew Moore, stop shooting at your brother and Fallie. Boy, what did you do to your hair?"

Fallon and Jeff dissolved into another round of giggles behind the truck.

_I've seen that bright light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

"You guys really shaved him bald?" Gavin chortled, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to imagine Matt without his customary brown locks. "Really?"

"Balder than bald."

"Mom, how come you and dad never got married?"

Fallon sighed heavily, looking back down at the picture she had stopped on, a picture of her, Matt and Jeff. Matt sporting his bald head. "We never were in a hurry, honey. We figured we had all the time in the world and when the time was right, we'd know and we'd marry then."

Gavin nodded slowly.

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment_

_To my dreams_

Matt parked behind Fallon's jeep, blinking when he heard her laughing along with Gavin. That was a sound he hadn't heard for years. Wondering if maybe he was dreaming, he slowly got out of his car, walking around to look at them.

"Hey Matt." Fallon greeted when she seen him. "Come on up, we're just looking at old pictures."

"Bald pictures." Gavin snorted.

It took Matt several moments to realize what his nephew was talking about, finally turning red and bounded onto the porch, ripping the picture from Gavin's hand and staring at it. "You didn't…"

"She told me all about it, baldie."

Matt groaned, taking the photo album from Fallon and leafed through it. "I forgot about some of these."

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Kane watched as Fallon and Jalyssa talked animatedly together, shaking his head. He could hear Shadow hollering after their two year old daughter -Cadie- and grinned. He'd been so surprised when Fallon extended invitations to him and Shadow, Steve and Jalyssa along with their three month old twins to come over for a barbecue.

"Big change in her, isn't there?" Matt asked with a grin as Kane joined him by the grill. He glanced at Gavin and Dante. "Alright boys, enough."

"Aww man." Dante groaned, lowering the paint ball gun he'd been aiming at Gavin.

Gavin waited until Dante's back was turned before shooting.

"SUMBITCH!"

All heads turned as Dante tackled Gavin to the ground, the two teenagers beginning to throw punches.

Fallon shook her head when she seen they were both grinning, trying not to smile herself.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself_

_And follow your heart_

"Hey, am I late?"

"Chris!" Fallon squealed excitedly, running from Jalyssa to jump into his arms. She laughed as he spun around with her. "Oh lord, now I'm dizzy."

Chris' blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, pleased to see the change in her. She looked so much better, so much healthier. He fingered the streaks of blue running throughout her short hair. "This looks familiar."

"Gav seen old pics of me and thought it'd look neat. I tried telling him at thirty-seven I'm a bit old for this but…" She shrugged.

"You don't look a day past twenty-five." He teased.

"Flirt."

"Hey, Uncle Matt, what's up with mom and Chris?" Gavin demanded after pushing Dante away, walking over to stand next to his uncle.

"They used to date."

"Are they datin' now?"

"I don't think so."

"What ever happened to… you know, that idea of yours."

"He wouldn't do it."

"Why not?"

Matt sighed, flipping the steaks, staring at Fallon. "He loves her too much to hurt her again I suppose."

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

Fallon listened as Jalyssa chattered on about her babies, spooning macaroni salad into her mouth and nodded, wondering just how the hell she had wound up friends with this woman who had professed to hate her so many times. "You know, a little baby oil will take care of that cradle cap, or some olive oil." She suggested when Jalyssa lamented over it.

"Really? I tried Head and Shoulders like the pediatrician said but it made them break out… It looks like they have cornflakes on their heads."

"I used olive oil on Dante." Shadow volunteered, holding Cadie on her lap, trying to get the toddler to eat something besides cookies.

"I used it on Gav too."

Steve shook his head. "They're babies, it ain't harmin' them none so let them be."

All three women just rolled their eyes at him.

Kane just exchanged grins with Matt, aware Gavin was grinning too.

Somehow, Fallon had stopped mourning and started living.

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Oh yeah, oh_

_Someone's watching over me_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It took him a year to finally pull himself together. A year to quit the whiskey. A year to get his life back on track. A year to mentally brace himself to see her.

He stared at her house, his head tilting to the side when he heard music coming from the back yard. Slowly, he made his way around the house, halting besides a tree to take in the scene.

Gavin -who had to be fourteen by now- was currently strumming away on a guitar, his upper back length hair glinting in the sunlight. He was sitting on a glider, a girl beside him.

Mark felt his lips twitching into a hint of a smile.

"Hello, Mark."

He slowly turned around, his breath catching in his throat when he seen her. It had been just over five years since he last saw her. Five years…. He quickly took in her much thinner figure and shoulder length black hair, spotting a few streaks of gray and white. She was only what… thirty-eight? And graying already? Though he really couldn't say anything as his own auburn locks were liberally streaked with gray. "Fallon."

"I was wondering when you'd come." She said conversationally, watching as her son romanced his girlfriend, a smile on her face. "That's Gavin's first girl friend."

He blinked, realizing he had missed out completely on his son's life, hanging his head, knowing he had no one to blame but himself.

"Let's go inside and talk." Fallon reached out, taking his hand and guided him inside.

He hadn't known what to expect but it was not this. Not being invited insde the house. Mark could only watch as she gestured to a chair at the wooden table, she moving to the fridge to pull out two long neck bottles of beer. Silently, he sat down, accepting the beer she slid his way.

"You look old."

"So do you, darlin'."

Toasting him, she popped the cap and took a long swallow. "Cheers."

Mildly disconcerted by this apparently new Fallon, he raised his own bottle hesitantly. "Fallon… about, about Jeff."

She just tilted her head to the side, staring at him intently. "Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"I know, Mark, I know."

***

Rosa looked up from the glider, watching as Gavin's mom walked outside with a very large man, their hands entwined together. "Who's that with your ma, Gav?"

He glanced up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "That's my real father." He said quietly, nodding when they waved at him, noting Mark's wave was hesitant.

"I thought Jeff…"

"He's my dad, he raised me. But… I'm not biologically his. Jeff was- IS- and will ALWAYS be my dad."

She laced her fingers through his, smiling at him gently, nodding to show she understood.

***

"Hey Steve, we got a wedding invitation." Jalyssa said, walking into the house, holding a handful of mail, staring down at the open envelope. Somehow, she had known this was coming shortly after Fallon and Mark reestablished themselves as a couple. Fallon's heart might have belonged to Jeff but… even Jalyssa had been able to see that Fallon had feelings for the man who had controlled her life for so long. "Mark and Fal."

"You kiddin' me?" He asked, walking out of the kitchen, peanut butter and jelly all over his face. "The twins." He grunted when she arched an eyebrow, their one year old babies being more than a handful.

"I kid you not." She handed him the invite.

"I reckon it's about damn time."

***

Shadow adjusted the white rose in Fallon's hair, smiling. "I honestly thought you'd never get married." She commented, standing back to examine the white tank dress her best friend wore. "And especially not to him… again."

Fallon smiled slightly, accepting the single red rose Shadow passed her. "Thank you for being my matron of honor." She whispered, hugging her friend tightly.

"You're welcome, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Okay, enough mush…"

***

Kane stood at his brother's side for the first time in almost twenty years, as his best man. He was glad this wasn't anything fancy. He'd worn a tuxedo for his own wedding and was fairly certain he'd never be able to relive the experience. So he'd been relieved to find blue jeans and white button up dress shirts were the formal wear. He cocked his head to the side when he heard the song they'd chosen as their song.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_'Cause nothing; lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_Damn if that song didn't fit them though._

***

Mark watched as his niece, Cadie, walked slowly up the improvised aisle, tossing rose petals in front of her, the wind picking up a few and carrying them away, smiling slightly. They'd both refusen to wed in a church, opting for an outdoor wedding instead.

There was no ring bearer as they'd both gotten their wedding rings tattooed on their ring fingers that very morning, Celtic love knots.

He actually stopped breathing when Shadow came out, knowing Fallon was next.

_We've been through this such a long, long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

Gavin sat in a metal folding chair beside Rosa, turning to watch as his mother walked out from the small tent that had been erected for her. He couldn't help but smile when he seen the happiness on her face. It had taken him awhile to accept Mark being in their lives but… if the man made his mom happy then that's all that mattered.

Of course, he had made it clear Jeff had been his dad. He'd been surprised when Mark had agreed with him.

That had been the beginning of their own relationship. He would never admit it, but it was kind of nice having a father figure again. He caught Mark's eyes, nodding.

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

***

After the wedding and the reception, Fallon was more than ready to begin the honeymoon. Gavin was staying over with Dante, so she knew her son was in good hands. "Thank you for everything." She whispered, hugging Shadow while Mark exchanged handshakes with his brother.

"Anytime."

Jalyssa moved forward. "You go have some fun, you deserve it." She said, winking wickedly, smirking when Fallon just rolled her eyes. "Go on now, git."

Mark watched as his wife exchanged especially tender hugs with Kane, well aware she had been the sibling to Kane that he never was. He glanced at brother, seeing the warning in Kane's eyes and knew he'd be answering to that man if he ever harmed Fallon again.

Which he had no intention of doing.

"You ready, darlin'?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"Mmmhmm, anyone seen Gav?"

Dante snorted. "He's inside with Rosa."

"Kane?"

"I'll make sure they behave." He promised, chuckling quietly.

She nodded, relief on her face. "Good, I'm not ready to be a grandma."

Mark paled at that.

***

_Do you need some time...on your own_

_Do you need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time..._

_on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_Sometimes I need some time...on my_

_own_

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time..._

_on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

"Fallon?"

She raised her head off the pillow, too comfortable to do much more than that and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Love me?"

Arching an eyebrow, she forced herself to roll onto her side, staring into Mark's green eyes, reaching out to caress the side of his face. "Yes."

"Good." A smirk appeared on his face, rolling her onto her back, hovering over her. He leaned down to kiss her, tracing his tongue down her chin to her throat. "Mine." He growled playfully, nibbling on her bare shoulder.

Smiling, she threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back up to hers, kissing him again and again. "Always." She whispered, meeting his piercing stare.

"Always." He echoed.

It was amazing how things had turned out. It had been almost sixteen years since that fateful day Fallon had been taken on by his Ministry as a mercenary. Sixteen years… they'd been married, lost a child, fought, divorced. After all he had done to her, her family and friends… to their son…

And she had somehow managed to love him.

The monster.

She had always been and would forever be his obsession.

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

THE END


End file.
